


Cold's Cold

by GoringWriting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Coldwave, Fluff, M/M, Sick!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who has a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold's Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This written as a response for a request on Tumblr. Mick gives Snart a piggy back ride.

“Lenny I’m home!” Mick yells walking into their apartment to find his husband on the kitchen floor coughing and sneezing.

“Len what did I say? You have the flu you have to stay in bed and rest,” Mick says helping him over to the dining room table.

“Couldn’t, have to plan for the heist on Friday,” he says eyes puffy, red and watering every time he takes a breath.

“Lenny I don’t think you’ll be doing any heists for a while,” Mick says passing him a tissue which Len ignores and grabs his own.

“Have to, you’ve been looking forward to this heist,” Len says and a sneezes shakes his body so hard that if Mick hadn’t reached out to steady him, he would have fallen out of his chair.

“I’m not thrilled with missing the heist, but I’d rather not watch my husband imitate Gollum.”

“My precious,” Len coughs out with a smirk.

“There you go, it’s starting already. I’m going to make you some soup and then you’re going to take a nap,” Mick says heading for the kitchen.

“But the heist,” he hears Len whine.

“Let me put it this way, unless you can dance the lambada blindfolded on Friday morning there is not going to be a heist,” Mick says putting a pot on the stove.

“Yes Warden” he drawls.

“Don’t tempt me Snowflake, I will lock you up if I think it’ll help you feel better. Now eat,” Mick says putting a bowl in front of him. He’d put tons of spices in it hoping it will clear Len’s sinuses and make breathing easier.

“It’s not spicy is it?” Len asks looking at the spoon like it’s personally offended him.

“Of course not.”

“Liar” Len says but drinks it anyway. Mick watches as his face turns several shades deeper and holds a garbage can out to him and Len coughs into it. Mick turns to give him a little privacy and then hands him a napkin to wipe his mouth, and Len lays his head on the table.

“I hate you,” he says but his voice sounds a bit clearer than it did before.

“Liar, now how do you want me to carry you to bed?”

“I’m sick not dying. I can walk,” Len snaps and stands only to have his knees buckle and fall onto Mick’s arms.

“Piggy back, or bridal style?”

“Piggy back, I still have some dignity,” Len mumbles and Mick rolls his eyes.

“Len, who’s going to see you?”

“Don’t think I don’t know that the Canary has been sneaking around trying to catch me in bunny slippers and frozen pajamas,” Len says and Mick laughs because that’s exactly what he wears every time he gets sick, but they’ll take that to their graves. Len groans when Mick settles him into position but relaxes when they start moving.

“You’re being paranoid, Canary is busy with Hawk trying to set Jax up with the new barista at Jitters,” Len laughs at that and Mick settles him into their bed and tucks him in.

“I hate being sick,” Len says as another cough shakes his body.

“I know Lenny. Go to sleep. When you wake up I’ll be able to give you another dose of medicine,” Mick says and smiles when he realizes that Len is already fast asleep. He catches movement by the window and shuts the blinds just as Sara pops up to spy. Mick looks at Len and smiles, maybe his husband isn’t as paranoid as he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr @hotforcaptaincold. I don't bite and I love to talk.


End file.
